The Painful Conclusion
by mandahh
Summary: [SasuSaku] “Hey, Karin, what happened to your face? It’s gone all fat and ugly” Suigetsu said suddenly.


**The Painful Conclusion**

**Author's Notes Special treat. I FINALLY have stopped stressing over completely EVERYTHING**

**This story came to me after I was talking to a friend on MSN and she said that it'd be the day when Sakura finally whoops Karin's fucking stinky, big ass in the Naruto manga ……..I'm anticipating for that too "**

**So,**

**I decided to write a one-shot LOOSELY based on her little wish and I combined it with some other ideas so then it wouldn't be so boring with two chicks fighting …………**

**I'm kinda confused right now about what I'm typing but yeah ….**

**HOPEFULLY it'd turn out good!**

**Sorry for grammatical erroes and typos "**

* * *

**………………………………………..**

"You fucking anorexic WHORE!" screeched out a pink haired woman as she was continuously punching a kicking bag in a very big gym room.

She was _currently_ trying to vent out her anger on the kicking bag which was gradually degrading and most of the foam inside the bag has fallen out and onto the timber floor.

As she was punching,

She didn't notice the red haired woman who was smiling evilly at the deranged looking woman punching a worn out kicking bag.

The red haired woman was about to enter the private gym room when someone came up behind her.

She turned around to face the person and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What the _fuck_ do you want Suigetsu?!" She hissed out.

The gray haired (is his hair gray?) man called Suigetsu smirked at the red haired woman's fuming face.

"It seems like your precious Sasuke-kun is just a few rooms down from where your arch rival is training in. He requested that he see you _privately_ for something" Suigetsu said calmly.

The red haired woman's eyes widened in surprise and her face turned all bubbly.

Suigetsu's face turned pale and he looked like as if he wanted to throw up as he saw the red haired woman's sudden change and bizarre smiling face.

"Hey, Karin, what happened to your face? It's gone all fat and ugly" Suigetsu said suddenly.

Karin's smiling face turned into a DEEP frown and she looked positively murderous.

Gritting her teeth, she said VERY softly,

"Suigetsu, if you don't fucking get lost by the time I count to three, I'm going to empty out all the water bottles that you keep in your house for no fucking reason and then I'm going to dice you up, turn you into sushi and sell you to a sushi restaurant"

Suigetsu's usual happy mood changed to one of fear and he quickly hurried down the hall not wanting to face Karin's wrath.

As he was walking down, Karin heard him mumble,

"_Fucking whore. ………………"_

"EXCUSE ME?!" She screamed out.

Suigetsu ignored her and ran faster.

Karin sighed.

At least now she can be comforted by Sasuke.

She skipped happily down the hallway to meet "Sasuke-kun" in his private gym room.

**………………………………**

Uchiha Sasuke was currently figuring out how to propose to his girlfriend.

He had taken a few days off from work to spend time with his family and during that time, he asked his father if it was okay to marry her.

His father immediately said yes.

Sasuke, of course kept his stoic face while bubbling with joy inside.

In his pocket, he had a velvety red box with a huge diamond encrusted ring inside in the size of his girlfriend's finger.

As he waited for Karin to arrive, he played around with his mobile.

**……………………………**

Karin happily skipped down the hallway before reaching the familiar black door engraved with Uchiha Property at the front.

She knocked three times before she heard a,

"Come in"

**…………………………**

Sasuke's eyes stared at Karin's outfit which consisted of short shorts and a tight singlet.

Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and she was wearing on new designer sunglasses.

She giggles as she takes a seat at the corner of the room.

"Sasuke-kun, have you read "The Daily" yet?" she asks with a soft giggle escaping her lips.

Sasuke shakes his head firmly and Karin reaches in her Prada bag extracting the latest issue of the gossip magazine.

She tosses it over to Sasuke gently who grabs it straight away and his eyes narrow at the main story:

**…………………**

**MAINICHI HEADLINES**

**UCHIHA SASUKE & FUJIWARA KARIN ARE SEEN TOGETHER FOR THE FIFTH TIME!**

IT seems that Uchiha Sasuke is keen on letting the public know that he and Fujiwara Karin are REALLY going out after the break up of him and girlfriend of two years, Haruno Sakura.

The red head who turned heads at last week's Paris runway was seen with the young business mogul who currently owns five large businesses (for e.g. Japan's exports of designer brand items) at a chic French restaurant in downtown Manhattan.

Both of Japanese ethnicity, they are the dream couple and also are the future of America's ties with Japan as an ally country.

In the restaurant, onlookers said that Sasuke was talking privately with Miss Karin who turned bright red at every comment he made to her.

The couple was looking so romantic and Sasuke was reportedly seen giving an expensive diamond necklace from Tiffany's to our lovely Karin.

Dear lord,

Are our dream couple FINALLY together?!

Also, Japanese fashion designer Haruno Sakura who owns the large fashion and modeling industry Haute Spring was reportedly seen a bit teary eyed as she was at one of her industry's annual fashion parades in Milan Paris where Fujiwara Karin was the lead model for the runway.

Haruno Sakura was dressed in a rather pleasing outfit (designer black is _sexy)_ and although her usual trademark smoky green eyes were in its usual state, her face was quite puffy looking.

She was then later seen leaving the parade just before Fujiwara Karin came out as the last item of the show in a stunning Victorian doll inspired wedding dress with Uchiha Sasuke looking gorgeous alongside her.

Many people suspect that the pressure of looking at her ex with one of her top models was too much to bear.

Mixed reviews have come in from readers stating which couple they liked best.

So far, the results are:

The former Dynamic Couple 50

The new Sexy couple 50

Please put in your vote!

…………………………….

Sasuke clenched the magazine in his hand before chucking it onto the floor.

**………………………………**

Karin winced at Sasuke's sudden aggressiveness.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you happy? We just started to go out and I think so that you should be HAPPY that people are starting to notice our relationship" Karin said softly.

This earned her a glare from Sasuke.

**……………………………**

Sasuke felt anger boiling up inside of him.

"Karin, we were NEVER going out and this magazine has been making up bullshit again about my relationship with Sakura" he stated coolly.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked confused.

Sasuke sighed.

"God, you're DENSE. I'm fucking still together with Sakura and I only asked for you to come in is to see if you could help me propose to her!" Sasuke said annoyed.

**……………………………**

Karin felt shocked.

That _slut_ was still with him!

She was trying to stop herself from running to Sakura and slapping her goddamned face.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry but I'm busy. Just ask her to marry you then you're done" Karin said.

**……………………………**

Sasuke got confused.

How?

"Wha-"

**………………………………**

"Sasuke-kun! I'm done training!" a new voice says suddenly as the door smashes open to reveal none other than Haruno Sakura in all her sweating glory as she suddenly glares at the red haired woman sitting in her boyfriend's room.

"What's Karin doing here?" Sakura asks politely.

Karin was getting scared, Sakura noted.

**…………………………**

Karin felt deathly scared.

She felt the sudden urge to leave the sudden dark room.

She quickly got up and rushed out ignoring Sakura's confused stares.

**…………………………**

Sasuke was relieved that Karin FINALLY went out of the room but now he was uncertain about how to propose to Sakura.

"Um……..Sakura" Sasuke began.

**……………………**

Sakura stared blankly at Sasuke.

"What?" she asks.

**………………**

"Um"

"Um?"

"W………" Sasuke trails off.

Ten minutes of silence consumes the room.

**…………………**

Sakura was getting frustrated.

"What is it?!" she screams out.

**…………………**

Sasuke sighs.

He was never the romantic type ANYWAY.

"Just put this fucking ring on your finger" He says blushing before chucking the box containing the diamond encrusted ring towards Sakura.

**…………………**

She grabs the box flying in her direction and opens the lid

Sakura gasps at the ring and realizes what Sasuke meant.

She cries and rushes towards Sasuke before fully being on top of him crying and hugging Sasuke.

**………………**

Sasuke smirked.

Wow, he never thought Sakura would be _this_ happy!

**…………………**

"Sakura……" Sasuke says silently.

Sakura nods and keeps her head firmly on his shoulder.

"Get off me; you're wiping your sweat all over me. I'm getting dirty" He says coolly.

Sakura's face scrunches up and as she gets off Sasuke she stares at him blankly before

……………….

**THWACK!**

"You asshole!" Sakura screams out as Sasuke is currently on the ground clutching his newly formed black eye.

**………………………**

_**1 week later.** _

**MAINICHI HEADLINES. **

**UCHIHA SASUKE AND SUPPOSED EX-GIRLFRIEND HARUNO SAKURA ARE SET TO MARRY!**

Recent photos and news has confirmed the good news:

YES!

Uchiha Sasuke (27) and Haruno Sakura (26) are set to marry next year on Christmas Day!

The couple was photographed out and about last week with Haruno Sakura proudly showing a huge diamond encrusted ring on her finger as she and Uchiha Sasuke were shopping at some French boutiques.

Fujiwara Karin is still oblivious to the news although she has definitely been seen looking a lot less happy the past week with unknown problems.

Many people are sending their best wishes to the newly engaged couple and Fujiwara Karin has recently dropped down to number two on the Models United site poll of the most popular model for people right now.

Newcomer and best friend of Haruno Sakura Yamanaka Ino has come first despite her late arrival into the modeling industry,

She is currently the co-lead model of Haute Spring and is set to be the lead model instead of Fujiwara Karin for the "Haute White" fashion parade happening this month.

…………………………..

Karin scrunched up the paper and tossed it into her bin.

Dear god, WHY did she deserve THIS?!

**…………………………**

* * *

**FINISHED. ENJOY?!**

**It's kinda crap ……….. "**


End file.
